


Cleaning Reward

by Bjente



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjente/pseuds/Bjente
Summary: Eren has been doing a good job at cleaning lately, so Levi decides that he deserves a reward.





	Cleaning Reward

Today is another day of cleaning. Cleaning has a lot of good things to it. It helps to clear the mind, it keeps things organised and it just nice to look at a clean place. So that’s why Levi doesn’t mind it, but the others seem to be not so keen about it.

He can see why they don’t like it. The whole day sticking your nose in dust is not all to great and the next day you can have a risk of having pain in your muscles from all the hard work. 

The most people in his squad can clean really well, even though they hate it. But he better check on them because even if their good at cleaning it can take a hell lot of time to have everything sparkly clean. And the reason for that is that some people love to slack off. 

Unexpectedly Levi was wrong, everyone is doing great job until now and nobody is sitting on their ass. He only has to check on Eren. Eren is a wonderful cleaner, but that is not the only reason he likes him. The determination he has is very admirable, it was the first thing that had him interested in Eren. And after some time observing the brunette, he slowly felt something more than just a little interest. 

The raven approached Eren someday and it seemed that he was open for being with him. Every day Eren found more things in Levi that got him more attracted to the man and after spending some more time with him, he could say clearly that he loved the raven. And so they formed their relationship.

Levi walks into the room where Eren is. Popping out of his thoughts about the beginning of their relation the raven looks around the room, everything looks nice. 

‘’Not bad, Eren, you’re doing a good job so far.’’

‘’Thank you, captain.’’ The young man smiles, Eren loves when he gets complimented on his cleaning skills, especially when the beautiful clean freak does it.

Levi walks around the room, inspecting every nook and cranny. ‘’But you maybe need to check the corners a second time.’’ In the corners of the room are still tiny hopes of dust, Eren walks towards a corner.

‘’I see, sir, I will clean them immediately!’’ Eren swipes directly all the dust away in the corner where he is standing. “I will double check the room when I’m done, sir.’’

The brunette is really doing his best, maybe Levi should give him a reward when he is done. What should he give him? Maybe he could give him some extra food, but that seems to little because he always delivers a good job. 

But then a wonderful idea pops up in Levi’s head. It’s been a while since they had some time for themselves. They both had a busy week, so something fun for the both them seems like a lovely idea. 

‘’Eren, why don’t you come to my room after everything is done, it’s been a while since we had some time together. And maybe I can give you a reward for all the work you have done this week.’’

The suggestive look Levi gives Eren has the brunette immediately intrigued in the request. Spending time with Levi in it self is great but the reward makes it more exciting then normal. 

‘’I will be there, sir. I’m really curious what the reward is.’’ Eren gives Levi a cheeky wink and then rapidly starts cleaning again. Levi smirks, now he only has to choose out of the options he has for the reward.

XXXX  
He has everything ready for when Eren comes. Levi checks another time if everything fits correct with his body. It feels a little uncomfortable but he doesn’t mind it that much. He looks at himself again, he must say that he actually looks quite hot right now. ‘’Eren is really going to like this.’’ 

Then Levi hears a knock at the door. ‘’Captain, it’s Eren, can I come in?’’ The raven sits on the chair he has in the middle of the room. ‘’Yes, and don’t forget to close the door when you come in.’’

Eren opens the door, he comes in the room and closes the door behind him. Then he turns around and his eyes widen. There in the middle of the room sits Levi seductively, but what catches his attention next is what he is wearing. The raven is completely naked except the straps from the 3D maneuver gear. The straps hug tightly around his stunning body. Beautiful sculpted muscles painted on pale skin. Eren feels a warmth run all over his body.

Levi stands up and walks towards Eren. ‘’Well, how do you think I look?’’

‘’S-sir, I don’t know how to say it, you just look s-so……’’ 

‘’Hmmm? What was that?’’ The raven places a kiss behind Eren’s ear. Eren moans quietly as Levi continues to kiss down the brunettes neck. 

‘’Ah, you just look so fucking hot.’’ 

Levi feels Eren’s clothed cock grow as he starts grinding against him. ‘’Thought so. Why don’t you sit on that chair.’’ Levi gives a nod to the chair in the middle. ‘’Then I can continue with your reward.’’ The last words he whispers in the brunettes ear, a chill runs down the young man’s spine.

‘’Ý-yeah okay, fuck’’ On trembling legs he walks to the chair and sits on it.

‘’Already this fucking horny. At these moments you really are still a brat.’’ Levi also walks to the chair and kneels in front of Eren. He slowly rubs the front of Eren’s pants, he’s already fully hard. With quick movements Levi takes the brunettes cock out of his pants. 

‘’How do you want it?’’ Levi lets the flat of his tongue run over the underside of Eren’s cock while he keeps eye contact with his lover. ‘’Do you want me to have control….’’ The raven presses his tongue against the slit of the throbbing erection. ‘’Or do you want to have control and face fuck me?’’ After he says that, he wraps his lips around the head of the warm length.

‘’Holy shit, Levi, a-ah I can’t!’’ Eren tightly grips the edges of the chair to refrain himself of bucking up in Levi’s mouth. He feels the raven’s tongue slowly going down his cock, sometimes dragging it back up to tease the slit.

‘’You can do anything you want, it’s your reward.’’ 

‘’I want to-ngh-fuck that lovely face of yours.’’ Levi groans, god he loves it when Eren talks so vulgar. He is normally so formal around him so he really likes it, when they’re alone, that he lets himself go.

Levi lets go off Eren’s cock with a pop, a string of saliva connecting the length’s head and Levi’s lips. ‘’Alright, don’t hold back, use me however you like.’’ He opens his mouth looking directly in the brunettes eyes.

Eren shivers, he lets go of the chair and puts a hand in Levi’s hair with the other hand he guides his cock in the raven’s hot mouth. ‘’Ah fuck, Levi...!” The warmth that envelops his length makes Eren moan loudly. Levi relaxes his jaw so that his lover can easily thrust into his mouth.

‘’Well then, I’m going to start moving now.’’ Eren gives an experimental thrust, Levi gags a little but he can handle it. Slowly the brunette begins a tempo thrusting in and out of the raven’s mouth. 

Eren can’t keep his eyes off the man below him, he just looks so sexy. On his knees below him, hair a little dishevelled, naked except for the straps, and looking straight in Eren’s eyes while he lets the man above him fuck his face.

‘’God, it feels s-so good. You’re just so perfect, Levi.’’ Levi groans around Eren’s cock, he is so fucking turned on. But he wants Eren to finish first, because he does this for Eren and not for himself. It’s also a good opportunity to test his self-control. 

Suddenly Eren quickens his pace, thrusting rapidly in and out of the raven’s mouth. ‘’I-I’m getting close, shit…!’’ Saliva drips down Levi’s chin and tears spring in his eyes, he is trying really hard to control his gag reflex.

Sweat runs down Eren’s temple as he chases his orgasm. He feels the heat building up in his abdomen. He just needs that one spark of arousal to tip over the edge. So he pushes his entire hot length down Levi’s throat. He holds it there and unexpectedly Levi moans around his cock. The vibration that goes through his cock is what he needed to reach his climax. ‘’Oh fuck, Levi, god yes!’’ His vision goes white for a moment as waves of pleasures run through Eren’s body.

Levi swallows Eren’s cum, he can’t really do otherwise because he pushed his cock deep down Levi’s throat. ‘’Haa, that….that was amazing.’’ Eren pulls out of Levi’s mouth, he looks at the man. ‘’Thank you for the reward, I really loved-!’’ Suddenly Levi gets up and he sits on Eren’s lap. ‘’W-what are you doing?’’ Levi kisses Eren’s neck, sucking and lightly biting on the hot skin. 

He has waited long enough, he has to get off now. He grinds on Eren, trying to get some friction on his hard cock. He is already really close to climaxing. ‘’I’m glad that you liked it, as you can see and feel I really liked given it to you. So why won’t you help me with this here.’’ 

‘’O-okay, I can do that for you.’’ Eren puts his hand on Levi’s chest, caressing the skin and slowly dragging his hand to one of Levi’s nipples. He squeezes the nub and rolls it between his fingers, then he lightly scratches it and he feels Levi rutting hard against his leg. ‘’So you like it when I do this to you.’’ 

‘’Fuck yes, I love it, keep going.’’ 

Eren leans forward and takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently on it. Levi groans loudly, throwing his head back. He presses his cock down on Eren’s leg, grinding his hips in circles. ‘’Eren, bite me, please fuck.’’ And so he does, he lightly bites the nub inside of his mouth. 

Levi sees stars and his whole body convulses as he cums on Eren’s leg. ‘’Aahh, fucking Christ!’’ 

He lets himself fall on Eren, letting his muscles relax. ‘’Thank you, that was really good.’’ 

‘’I should be thanking you, sir, you were just…everything.’’ He pulls Levi in a hug, placing a kiss on his head. ‘’I love you very much, I’m really glad you went up to me that day.’’ 

‘’Yeah, I love you too and I mean it, I’m happy to have you in my life.’’ He kisses Eren on his lips, it’s a very sweet kiss. He pulls back looking at Eren. ‘’But I really like to have these straps removed and have a nice bath.’’ 

‘’Yeah that sounds nice, can I join you?’’ 

‘’Of course you can.” Levi says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so let me know what you think of it. And if you have any tips or tricks please let me know.
> 
> Love y'all <3


End file.
